vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yakagi Suimei
Summary Yakagi Suimei is the main protagonist of Isekai no Mahou wa Okureteru, he is a modern magician who is a member of the magician society and also a high school senior. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Yakagi Suimei Origin: Isekai Mahou wa Okureteru! Gender: ''' Male '''Age: 17 Classification: Magician Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Memory Manipulation (Can manipulate and erase the memories of those he touches), Telepathy, Healing, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Flight, Gravity Manipulation (Can increase and decrease gravity), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause explosions by snapping his fingers), Invisibility, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Can kill apparitions, conceptual existences, which are a law of the world which accelerates the end of the world. Killed the embodiment of the world's malice, and can also manipulate higher-order concepts), Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the consciousness of those he touches), Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill conceptual existences), Analytical Prediction (Can predict his opponents movements), Power Nullification (With Kalavinka's sweet voice he exposes his targets to a higher-order ego, which causes the selfishness of their weak ego to run wild and vanish, preventing his targets from controlling their mana or spells. Can also destabilize the magic of his opponents, causing it to backfire on them), Body Control (Can turn himself into liquid and smoke), Can attack beings whose bodies exists in other dimensions, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Soul Manipulation (Can damage souls), Teleportation (Can teleport between worlds, came back from being sent to the spirit world), Empathic Manipulation (Can manipulate the emotions of those he touches), Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Rajas who destroyed an entire fortress, and Hatsumi who can easily destroy a 3 story building. Can summon lightning from the clouds) | At least Building level, likely higher (Far stronger than before, just entering this state summons lightning and tornadoes, and he can destroy entire forests), Can ignore durability with various abilities Speed: Supersonic (Can capture rifle rounds in flight, and attack faster than the speed of sound), with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Holy Magic (Summons lightning directly from the clouds) | Supersonic (Faster than before), with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Holy Magic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Building Class, likely higher Durability: Building level (Tanked attacks from Rajas, who is capable of destroying an entire fortress) | At least Building level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: Mercury, which he can change into a katana Intelligence: Above Average (Has extensive knowledge on various subjects such as biology, alchemy, astrology, science, mathematics, etc. Extremely versed in magic, being able to tell the origin of most magic and it's use just by looking at it) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Restoration': The most basic of fundamental restoration magic, which doesn't repair anything, but simply returns objects to their previous state. *'Phantom World': An ability which by weaving together numerals which don’t exist in the real world, creates a place which doesn't exist, an illusory world confined to a single area where everything from the real world is reversed as if reflected in a mirror. *'Enth Astrarle': Star magic which borrows the power of the constellations and the legends engraved in them by humans. Upon activation, many magic circles in the sky, rain down pillars of light, capable of killing conceptual existences like the apparitions. *'Buddhi Karanda Trishna': An ability which sucks all the mana out of the body of its target. *'Holy Magic': The most famous and powerful of the magics that burrowed power from holy guardian angels to repel, dispel and control demons and ghosts. It summons a guardian angel which can summons thousands of strands of light inside the radius of a magic circle which forms a gigantic pillar, consuming everything in sight. *'Aski-Kataski-Haix-Tetrax-Damnamenus-Aision': A defensive magic that invokes the charm carved out by the moon goddess Diana of Ephesus. This spell defends against curses and is effective against attacks to his astral body. The words Aski-Kataski-Haix-Tetrax-Damnamenus-Aision stands for darkness, light, the land, sunlight and truth, which protects the user against evil powers from higher dimensions. *'Kalavinka’s Sweet Voice': An anti-magician magic that nullifies his opponents' abilities. When low ranked magicians are exposed to the higher-order ego, which is Kalavinka's Sweet Voice, the selfishness of their weak ego will run wild and vanish. As a result, the power of mana which is the embodiment of their desires, as well as the means of its use, the control of their spells are all relinquished. *'Mysterium vis Distortion': At the point in time where a physical phenomenon is decided to occur, it contains all the events that can possibly occur along with their processes and results. All such things will naturally flow towards the most probable outcome, and that result will be brought forth. But by mixing mix in "the components which establish mystical laws", then at that point in time, the result becomes unstable, allowing the user to be able to destabilize their opponents' magic, making their own magic backfire on them. *'Eye of Danguma': An ability which allows Suimei to be able to hurt beings whose real bodies exist in different dimensions, he used this technique to damage an opponent whose real body existed in the realm of the dead. *'Nazar Bonjuk': An ability which negates the effects of the evil eye, a curse which crushes all within their line of sight just by looking at them. *'Astral Shoot': A kind of exorcism magic, which makes use of the ethereal body by taking one’s astral body and extending it to directly strike the opponent’s astral body. *'Transient Hope': Dark magic in which Suimei uses concentrated malice to attack his opponents, as the attack is literally malice, defenses or shields are useless against it, and the attack also damages his opponent's astral body. *'Blue Inscribing Slash': A magic ability with a mix of star and void attributes. The void attribute takes everything that exists in the void of the air and makes it his power, while the star attribute borrows power from the starry sky. It forms a blue sword, capable of killing conceptual existences like the apparitions. *'Et Factus est Invisibilis Instar Venti': An ability which fires off a countless number of invisible slashes. Keys: Base | Archiatius Overload Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Isekai Mahou wa Okureteru! Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Memory Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Manga Characters Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Concept Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Teenagers Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters